Cas and Dean
by Bunny's daughter
Summary: A story in which Castiel meets Dean's mother by going to her grave. (Rated T just in case I decide to turn it into something more)


"I want to meet your mother," Castiel declared as he and Dean sat down for breakfast that morning. Dean nearly choked on a piece of bacon before he looked up at his boyfriend.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Dean said, trying to shake of Cas' words. He shoved a mouthful of eggs into his mouth in an effort to not have to speak again.

"Why not?" Cas asked, tilting his head in the adorable way he does when he's confused. Dean didn't answer for a few moments, taking as much time to finish his mouthful of eggs as possible. "Dean, why can't I meet her?"

"Cas, we've been over this a million times," Dean said, not bothering to elaborate one bit. This time, a frustrated expression crossed over Cas' face.

"Dean, just because my meeting your father didn't go exactly as we planned doesn't mean that my meeting your mother won't go well," Cas said. He had barely touched his food since the conversation had started, and his frustration was only building.

"Cas, it's not a good idea," Dean repeated and started to eat his food in such a way that indicated the conversation was over. Cas stared at Dean in shock and hurt for a few moments before he suddenly got to his feet and stormed out of the kitchen. Dean paused in his eating to watch Cas go and sighed when he heard a door slam. Slowly, he finished his breakfast and cleaned everything up. With a soft sigh, he made his way down the hallway until he was standing in front of the door to the bedroom that he shared with Castiel.

"Cas?"

Dean waited for a couple of minutes, but there was no answer from the man that was undoubtedly inside the room. He waited a couple more, but there was still no answer from Cas. With a quiet sigh, he opened the door to reveal Cas sitting with his back to him while looking out the window of their bedroom.

"Cas?" Dean repeated as he slowly moved into the room.

"What is it, Dean?" Cas questioned, his tone harsh. Dean inwardly cringed and moved the couple extra feet to sit down beside Cas.

"Do you really want to meet my mom?" Dean inquired, his voice quiet. Cas finally turned to look at him, the hurt still in his eyes.

"Dean, you know I do. It's all I've been asking you for ever since I met your father a year ago," Cas said, not quite meeting Dean's gaze. Dean studied his boyfriend intently for a moment then got to his feet.

"You'd better get your coat on then," Dean said to which Cas' head snapped up and a slight smile crossed his face. Cas immediately got up and grabbed his coat from the back of the desk chair he'd draped it across the night before. Dean helped him put it on, then they were out the door. Once they were outside, Dean nor Cas said a word after they both climbed into Baby and buckled up. However, Dean could tell that Cas was eager as they hit the road.

As the couple pulled into the parking lot of the cemetery twenty minutes later, Dean glanced over at Castiel, expecting him to completely freak out. Surprise crossed his face when all he saw was the same eagerness that had been on Cas' face since they'd left the house.

"You're not…freaked out that we're in the parking lot of the cemetery?" Dean asked, his surprise evident. Cas glanced over at him and shook his head.

"No, I'm not freaked, Dean," Cas replied and got out of the car. Still reeling from the shock, Dean followed Castiel's example slowly. Once out of the car though, Dean lead the way to his mother's grave.

"Her name was Mary," Dean said once he and Cas reached his mother's grave. Cas nodded and carefully sat down on the grass before Mary's headstone.

"Hello, Mary. My name is Castiel Novak. Though most people call me Cas for short. I'm really honored to be meeting you today. You see, I've been wanting to meet you for over a year. Dean and I, we've just been really busy though…But you're probably wondering who I am and why I'm talking to you, aren't you? I don't know if you know, but I am Dean's boyfriend. We've been together for three years now," Castiel said, glancing back at Dean. He gestured for Dean to sit down beside him. It took Dean a moment, but he did sit down with Cas, smiling as the other took his hand and continued on speaking.

"I'm really lucky to have Dean in my life. You see, he saved me. He came into my life when I was going through some really tough times. I lost both my parents and my brother Balthazar three years ago. I thought their deaths were my fault. I thought that I shouldn't be alive either. I'd pushed everyone away lost everything else that mattered to me. I was at a bar, drowning in my own sorrows. Dean was one of the bartenders that night. He told me later on that he was keeping an eye on me, that he was the one that stopped me after I'd had one too many drinks. He took me home with him, and I woke up on the couch the next morning with the worst hangover ever. Dean was the very first thing I saw. He was asleep in an armchair across from me. I knew right then that he'd spent the night watching over me, and my heart swelled. I couldn't believe that such a handsome man had given up his evening, had left his job early, to take care of me. I was nothing, a nobody. That's not what Dean saw in me though. He just saw a man that was struggling to get back on his feet, a man that was hurting. He was there every day from then onward. He's helped me find my purpose again. He's helped me live life again. I honestly don't think that I'd be here today if it hadn't of been for him. Your son is good, Mary. I couldn't imagine my life without him."

"Cas…" Dean began then trailed off as he realized that he was speechless because of every word that Castiel had said to his mother. Instead, he pulled Cas into his lap, wrapping his arms around him firmly. They sat together in silence for a few minutes, the only movement from either of them coming from Dean stroking Castiel's hair in an affectionate manner.

"It's true, Dean. You saved my life. You made it better. I'm lucky to have you," Cas said, turning in Dean's embrace just enough to be able to face him. "Thank you for bringing me here today. I wasn't lying when I told your mother that I was honored to meet her. She must have been a really great woman to have such a kind and caring son."

"She was a great woman. And I know that she would have liked you, Cas. She would have adored you," Dean said, smiling and kissing his boyfriend gently.

"Do you think that we can come visit her more regularly? Maybe once a week," Cas suggested after Dean had pulled back from their kiss. Dean shifted his gaze from Cas to his mother's headstone before slowly nodding his head.

"I think she'd like that," Dean said, smiling down at Castiel. Cas smiled back up at Dean then cast his gaze back towards Mary Winchester's headstone.

 **Let me know what you guys think of this. I thought of perhaps turning it into a larger story. Anyway, please review! :)**


End file.
